


Ночная охота

by Cliffordina



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Cliffordina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на героев со стороны отдельно взятой чупакабры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная охота

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается In vitro

Город не был ее стихией. Но едва заметная легкая тень, бесшумно кравшаяся по ночным городским улицам, сливаясь с темными стенами домов, замирая у мусорных баков, проскальзывая через подворотни и щели в заборах, умела приспосабливаться к новым для нее условиям.   
Эту дичь она не могла упустить. Не для того она провела столько времени в душном контейнере на грузовом судне, утверждала свои права на новые охотничьи угодья, создала почти идеальную маскировку вокруг своего логова, чтобы теперь вот так просто отпускать человека, сумевшего приблизиться к ее детенышам почти вплотную.   
Ясный, четкий след, петлявший по городским лабиринтам, безошибочно вел ее за собой. Прижав к голове уши, тень скользила вперед, мягко ступая по асфальту, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, старательно обходя все живое в этом городе. Собаки, повизгивая, скрывались в конурах, почуяв ее приближение, замирали птицы на ветках, сдавленно шипели кошки под кроватями спящих хозяев.  
Прильнув к земле, тень наблюдала, как нужный ей человек ищет что-то в темноте, опустившись на одно колено. Из ее положения ей отлично видна была незащищенная шея, белеющая в воротнике плаща, – два мягких прыжка и один быстрый укус на долгие годы избавили бы ее от опасности. Запах, ставший за эти часы уже привычным, кружил ей голову – не приевшийся тошнотворный запах человеческого страха и злобы, а тонкий и дразнящий аромат чужого любопытства. Шершавый язык облизал клыки. Славно было бы натаскивать детенышей на такую дичь. Славно было бы перекусить артерию там, у самого горла, – и наслаждаться до утра этой свежей кровью… Но место было опасным. Из освещенных окон на верхних этажах рвались, обжигая чувствительные уши, отвратительные звуки, затягивались горьким дымом полуодетые взрослые особи. Человек должен был быть один.   
Поднявшись, он спрятал в карман пробирку и снова пошел вперед, игнорируя ночную жизнь города, и тень двинулась за ним следом.  
Три самых спокойных и сытых месяца в ее жизни, три месяца без погони, уверток и нападений не заставили ее расслабиться. И человек, прошедший в нескольких шагах от ее логова, был обречен. Тень знала, что пришел он не просто так. Правда, он не оставил после себя ни капканов, ни отравленного мяса, ни прочих ловушек. И еще он был безоружен. Ей редко встречалась столь уязвимая дичь.   
Ступая за ним практически след в след, тень замирала, когда человек машинально оглядывался. Не детеныш и не взрослый, он был бесстрашен и потому не слишком внимателен. Во всяком случае, тени его не интересовали.   
Высунувший было голову из канализации аллигатор поспешно нырнул обратно, освобождая проход как добыче, так и преследователю. Сегодня весь город был к их услугам.   
Повернув за очередной угол, человек вышел на заваленный хламом пустырь под одиноким фонарем и остановился. Повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую. Впервые в его движениях появилась напряженность, а в позе – вызов.   
– Эй, – громко сказал он, – я знаю, что ты здесь.   
Тень выпустила длинные черные когти, еще плотнее прижав уши к голове, узкий, поросший куцым мехом хвост, яростно забил по пыльному асфальту. Но человек смотрел не на нее, а в темноту перед собой. И оттуда медленно появилось нечто, заставившее тень зашипеть. Оно пахло неправильно. И выглядело неправильно. Впервые в жизни тень видела перед собой то, что ни при каких обстоятельств не могло бы сойти для нее за еду. И это раздражало. Все, что бегало, прыгало, летало или ползало по этой планете, было ее законной пищей. Чужаков в своих охотничьих угодьях она не приветствовала.   
Вокруг принадлежавшей ей добычи вдруг выросла высокая зеленая стена, скрыв за собой возмущенно завопившего человека.  
– Это еще что такое?!  
– Односторонний кактус, – торжествующе объяснила неведомая тварь, с явным удовольствием обходя сплошную стену кругом. – Ядовитые колючки только с твоей стороны. Теперь ты не сможешь сорвать мой завтрашний великолепный план!  
– Идиотизм, – вздохнул человек, шурша чем-то за плотно прилегающими друг к другу стволами кактусов.  
Тень поднялась и грациозно пошла вперед, оскалив влажные клыки. Ждать, пока ее дичь выберется из ловушки, было бы слишком долго. Детеныши могли проснуться.  
Неведомая тварь обернулась на шипение за своей спиной и, не мешкая, отскочила в сторону.  
– Ты натаскиваешь на меня упырей?! – разъяренно завопила она.  
– Что? – удивленно спросил человек.   
От удара мощной когтистой лапы гладкие с внешней стороны стволы трех ближайших кактусов накренились внутрь круга, а потом рухнули вниз, в нескольких сантиметрах от ног человека. Тот замер.  
– Давай… закончим завтра, – не сводя с бьющей хвостом тени зачарованного взгляда, сказал он. – В смысле, твой план может ведь подождать?  
– Если это тебя сожрет, план и не понадобиться, – задумчиво отозвалось нечто, благоразумно держась в стороне.   
Человек присел на корточки, с откровенным восторгом разглядывая оскаленные клыки и светящиеся глаза перед собой.  
– Ты только посмотри, – бормотал он, – налицо направленная мутация… Лысые койоты – ха! Ископаемые хищные кенгуру – ха! Интересно, что стало основой…   
Волны азарта, исходившие от такой желанной добычи, по-прежнему не несли в себе ни малейшей примеси страха. Забывшись, человек даже протянул вперед руку, чтобы пощупать мех, и тут же отдернул ее, услышав низкое горловое рычание.  
– Ты всю ночь собираешься просидеть в обнимку с упырем? – капризно поинтересовалось нечто, подходя ближе. – План может подождать, но я – нет!  
Теперь, когда они оба были так близко, тень уловила нюхом кое-что еще. Детеныши, ради жизней которых она пришла сюда сегодня, были не первыми в ее жизни, потому она хорошо знала, в каких случаях двое существ могут так пахнуть друг другом. И оставаться рядом, несмотря на очевидную опасность.   
Тень медлила. Отсутствие привычной паники и ненависти шло вразрез с ее обычной стратегией охоты. Человек смотрел на нее с таким слепым обожанием, что это мешало ей сосредоточиться.   
– Очевиден высокий уровень интеллекта, – бормотал человек.   
– Да просто тобой даже упыри брезгают, – язвительно заметила неизвестная тварь.   
– Она меня выследила. Дождалась, пока рядом не окажется никого. Повалила твою хваленую ограду.   
Тень наконец приняла решение. Тот, чье любопытство оказалось сильнее двух основных инстинктов – выживания и размножения, вызывал у нее искренний интерес. До сих пор столь странные экземпляры ей не попадались. Но и отпустить его так просто она не могла. Стоило обозначить границы дозволенного.   
Как выпущенная из лука стрела, она рванулась вперед, вцепившись зубами в услужливо подставленное запястье. Человек вскрикнул, и тут же замахал второй пока еще целой рукой.  
– Не трогай ее!   
– Она тебя жрет! – с яростью отозвалось неведомое нечто, но остановилось.  
– Чупакабры сосут кровь, – со стоном пояснил человек. – Она бы начала с яремной вены… А это… знак.  
– Знак? – с пренебрежительным скепсисом спросила загадочная тварь.  
Зубы тени на мгновение сомкнулись еще крепче – и разжались. Длинный черный язык слизал кровь. Глаза смотрели предостерегающе и напряженно. «Не ходи за мной, – говорил этот взгляд. – В следующий раз я буду не так милосердна. Держись подальше от меня, человек». Он прижал к груди раненую руку, так же пристально глядя на нее в ответ. И вдруг кивнул.  
Тень плавно развернулась и не спеша двинулась прочь от пустыря, растворяясь в ночной темноте.   
– Кажется, я ей понравился, – радостно сказал человек, осторожно поднимаясь. – И мне нужно взять образец слюны! Я могу клонировать себе такую!   
– Да-да, твоя человеко-сестра будет просто счастлива, – с очевидным сарказмом подтвердило нечто. – И с чего бы это вдруг ты стал нравиться упырям?  
– Наверное, она не может читать моих мыслей, – хмыкнул человек, оборачивая руку полой плаща. – Вампиры на такое мгновенно западают…   
Тень следила, как они медленно пошли по темной улице, постепенно скрываясь из вида.   
– А если это новый виток эволюции? – мечтательно сказал человек. – И когда-нибудь они тоже выйдут в космос?.. Интересно, кто победит тогда: вы или они?..  
Издевательский хохот, резанувший ей слух, снова заставил ее зашипеть. Тень, чей старший детеныш из первого помета развлечения ради умел отключать кабельное телевидение фермерам Пуэрто-Рико, а младший придумал восьмеричную систему счисления, принятую их видом во всем мире, прорезала когтями асфальт, фыркнула с презрительным видом и направилась, наконец, домой, в свое уютное логово в ложбине.


End file.
